Professionalism
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Kate and Gibbs spend a moment alone after she danced with Caporal Yost. Missing scene for Call of Silence.


First things first : this is especially dedicated to red_sneakers. Hope this makes you feel better. =)

Now, _Call of Silence_, along with _See No Evil_, is one of my favorite episodes. Sasha Alexander was especially amazing in it and the whole episode is just so utterly sweet and heart breaking. This is actually the second piece I wrote about this episode but it's a missing scene whereas the other one is an episode tag, so I decided to post this first. I will post the other story (_Dancing to your Advice) _in a week or so. I like the other better than this one but I still think this is okay. I hope you like it.

As usual, NCIS, Kate, Gibbs and Yost don't belong to me. I make no money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainement. No copyright infringement intended.

Again, as usual, don't forget to review. Feedback makes my day. It's the best thing that can happen to an author...

And now, enjoy. =)

**Professionalism**

Gibbs watched as Kate kissed the old man's cheek and told him something that made him pat her cheek gently before she walked away. He walked up to her and met her in front of the women's bathroom. She looked up and he watched as she washed a couple of stray tears away. She offered a far from convincing smile but he didn't comment.

'Hey.' She whispered.

'Hey. You okay?'

'Sure.'

'That was beautiful. I think you really made the old man happy.'

'Yet he's asking us to be the ones to put him in jail. I feel like I'm betraying his trust.'

She sighed and looked up at him, big brown eyes showing her every emotion. He could see how desperate she was for an answer or an explanation; at the very least, some kind of comfort and reassurance.

'Why is he doing that?'

'Peace of mind. He's had this on his conscience for sixty years and he's kept this a secret to be with his wife and make her happy.' She nodded slowly and sighed again.

'She was his whole life. Now that she's gone he can finally get it off his mind because he has no reason for living anymore.'

'Exactly.'

'Makes you think.' He shot her a questioning look. 'About love. What it does for you and what you will do for it.'

'Love is an amazing thing. Especially when you find the right person.'

Kate looked around and, noticing that they were almost in the open space, she discreetly indicated the other side of the hallway before walking towards it and stopping right after she had turned into a hidden and rarely used corridor. She leaned back against the wall and grabbed his hand.

'You trying to tell me something?' She teasingly asked.

'Absolutely not.' He teased back. She looked mock offended and pulled her hand back.

'Well, then.'

'Oh, Katie, you know that doesn't work with me.' She pouted.

'Yeah, I know. No harm in trying though.' She grabbed his hand again and played with his fingers.

'Plus, you know you're my right girl.' Kate leaned up to kiss him. 'Katie.' Gibbs halfheartedly warned, though their lips were still touching and his free hand moved to her neck.

'I know.'

Kate stole one last kiss before pulling back and leaning fully against the wall. She didn't remove her hands from him though and was quite satisfied when he didn't move away either. She sighed and tried to concentrate on their current case.

'What do you think will happen to Yost?'

He dropped the hand on her neck to her other hand, giving it a gently squeeze before pulling back altogether, thinking about her question.

'I hope to find out what really happened. And there's no way I'm sending this man to jail so we're gonna have to find a way around that. Whatever it is that really happened back then, this man does not belong behind bars. And I'll make it my personal mission to avoid that.'

'I agree, but Gibbs, even he doesn't know what really happened, how are we supposed to find out when the only witness can't make head or tails of it?'

'I don't know yet.' Gibbs admitted to her utter shock.

'Well, if you don't know.' She teased.

'Hey, I'm not all knowing. That's only what you all like to think.'

'Only because you like us to. And, you have to admit, you cultivate the myth.'

'I need to keep you guys on your toes. It's how you get better.'

'You handpicked all of us; there has to be some good we already doing before we were on your team.'

'Well, you being pretty helped make the decision easier, that's for sure.'

She slapped his chest and glared at him. She knew she had been getting better at that and was proud to show it off to her master. Though he wasn't supposed to know that she learnt that from him. He would only get smugger and it would only make his ego grow bigger. She really didn't that.

'You did not only choose me because I'm pretty.'

'No.' He paused for effect. 'But there's a reason you got that particular desk.' Kate shook her head and sighed dramatically.

'And here people go thinking you're a professional. How utterly mistaken they are.'

'Nothing says I can't combine work with a tiny little bit of pleasure.'

He knew his argument was weak. And he also knew full well that the nonplussed look on Kate's face meant she would take great pleasure in pointing out the flaws in… three, two, one…

'Says the guy who doesn't want his girlfriend to kiss him while at work.'

'Speaking of which, we have a case; get back to work.'

'This conversation is so not over, Agent Gibbs.'

'Don't I know it. Now go.'

''Yes gunny.' Kate cheekily answered.

She had won this round. She didn't know whether she stood a chance to win the battle but at least she could delight it the fact that she had successfully tricked the legendary Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Not many people could say they had and she was proud to be one of those. There would most likely be hell to pay later. But that usually involved activities she sure didn't complain about.

She offered a sloppy salute and a peck on the lips before moving away, swaying her hips way more than necessary. He chuckled, shaking his head at his girl and her antics.


End file.
